All Because He Gave Up
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Jack has gone through the same thing for 300 years. Nothing worked, he feels it's time to give up. Rated T for suicidal thinking, depression and probably Anxiaty.


**Warnings: Suicide, breakdown, angst.**

He's tried everything. To be seen, heard, felt, loved. Nothings worked. He tried to get their attention. He's tried to make them see him. He's tried yelling and insulting people. He's tried touching but they would go right though. He's tried being nice to other spirits, that didn't work. They just wanted him to go away. Now he's down to causing trouble and making them talk to him by being annoying. The last one worked for a while but then it made them ignore. He's tried it all.

Now he's turned into this. A fun-loving and carefree spirit. Now likes to cause mischief and chaos to the world. He's Sassy and ignorant. He's a rebel, don't likes to listen to anyone. Plays by his own rules and life style. All that is a mask so no one can hurt him ever again. So people notice him and talk to him, interact with him.

But under that mask, is someone different. On the bright side he likes to have fun but loves to share that fun with others. He cares for children and loves their innocents. He wants them to live and have fun in their childhood. He want's them to be happy and joyful. He's brave, kind hearted, caring, playful, loving, intelligent, protective and fun.

On the darker side. He's lonely and wants someone to be with. He's scared of never having a friend and having people accept him for who he is. Scared of being judged but others. Scared that he's not good enough. He's isolated in the human and spirit world. Humans can't see or hear him. Spirits hate and ignore him. He feels left out and hurt.

Right now he's at his lake.

He has his staff in his hands holding it tightly.

He's standing in the middle of the lake. He had his hood up, staff in hands. His eyes longing up at the moon. "Please...answer me." He starts saying. He's been doing this for almost 300 years now. He never gets an answer, but yet he always tries again. "I-I don't know what else to do. No one can see me, no one will help me. Please, I need your help." He paused, thinking of something else to say. "You put me here. Please...tell me why. Why am I like this? What am I meant to do? Why don't they see me?"

After a few moments of no reply, he felt anger dwell inside him.

"Why don't you answer me! What did I do!" Jack said. It started to snow, his magic reacting with his emotions. Yet the clouds did not cover the moon. "What did I do wrong! I never done anything to you. Why are you doing this to me!" Jack said. There was a crack in his voice, he's losing control of his emotion. He no longer felt angry, he just felt like breaking down. "I didn't do anything wrong. I've played with the children. I've made them have fun. I've made sure that winter comes when it should. Yet you still don't answer me."

There was no answer from the moon, just silence. "Please...you know how to speek, you've done it once. You told me my name, you know how. Please just-" HIs words got caught in his throut. He started shaking. "Just-" He didn't understand why the moon wont answer him.

Jack held down the tears that were threatening to fall. He held his staff tightly to try and stop shaking. Though it didn't work, he was breaking down. 'I can't live like this anymore. i'd rather die...' Jack's breath hitched in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as two tears rolled down his face and freezing on his chin. "I-I can't do this anymore." He whispered up at the moon. Jack falls to his hands and knees and starts sobbing. "Please!" He looks up at the moon, "Please! Make it stop! Make everything stop! I can't...I ca-...I can't be here anymore. Please, you have to answer me, make this stop!" Jack's voice was cracking and he was breaking.

"I don't wanna be here anymore! Don't you see that!? No one sees me, no one hears me, what kind of a world is that for me to live in!? You put me here, and you can get me out of it!" His voice got louder with every sentence. He whole body shook as he yelled.

Jack wrapped his hands around himself. He couldn't do this anymore. "Please..." He looked around and saw no one there, he felt more alone. Jack let himself fall sideways on to the ice, he curled up more and kept sobbing.

A scream came out of him, marking that he fully broke down. His breathing was uneven and heavy as he kept screaming. It's not like anyone would notice it. He screamed as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear.

Until he finally gave up on screaming, leaving him feeling weak and out of energy. He got up off the ground. He couldn't physicly cry anymore, that was over with in the middle of all the screaming.

He looked up at the moon, "I give up. I don't wanna live in this world." 'So i'm gonna go back to where it all started.' he thought. Jack stood up, grabbed his staff and started hitting the ice. The ice started cracking but his magic kept fixing it. "No..."

Jack then gave one big hit to the ice with the staff. The ice broke apart and he dived in. He froze the water soled with him in it. He froze himself forever in the darkness of the icy waters. He had a small smile on his face, he finally doesn't have to be where no one can see him. He can live forever in his dreams. He'll dream about a family, people who can see him, everything he's ever wanted. Just to get away from the horror outside of the dream state.

He'll be frozen forever, he'll dream forever, he'll smile forever. All because he gave up.

 **I am so sorry. I hope you liked the story!**


End file.
